Leyenda Chronicles
by Lolita Toxica
Summary: Series of one-shots and spoilers for my story "Leyenda" and the Jewl Region Series.


_**Pain**_ _(Prologue to _Sunola_)_

_**A/N:**_ I don't own _Pokémon, Get Ed, Dragon Booster _or_ Super Robot Monkey Team_. I also don't own Sunola or the characters being used from that story. Sunola belongs to Mystica234 and the characters I'll tell you later because then I'll spoil this chronicle. I own Yisel and Leyenda.

_Spoiler alert for "Leyenda" and the Jewl Region Series:_

While talking to Mystica234, she asked me while she wrote her story _Sunola_ "What would happen if your Leyenda Gym Leaders met the second crossover character from my story?" And since the words had "what" and "if", my plot bunnies had started typing before I could say "I'll write a chronicle for that!" So before I'm hit with "Why aren't you updating the usual multi-chapter stories?" and whatnot, I'll answer. I have vacation. I'm resting! And I _am_ writing. Too long chapters, people! Ask Mystica234 how long my stories are. She comments about that often.

So after much writing, _I_ actually wrote Mystica234's _Sunola_ prologue. Heh, how did that all happen? Ask the plot bunnies.

This is the only chronicle I'm gonna write, so don't expect updates on this mini-series for now. This is where all of my _Leyenda_ plot bunny/spoilers land.

* * *

"How's Taillow?"

"Will you stop following me?"

"Has he gained a new power?"

Moordryd continued to walk quietly on the field below the mountains. Lance followed right behind him, asking him question not to annoy him, but to make him talk, to make him part of the group he was already chosen to be with.

Someone often followed the Black Air Dragon, either it be Lance, Antauri, Burn, or even Artha, his rival. The mission they had set in their minds was to make Moordryd part of the group. To make him understand that he no longer could fight his fate on Leyenda. He was in too deep already.

Yisel had come with Burn, her fateful second-in-command in both the Fire Gym Leaders and the Leyenda Gym Leaders in general, Lance, a "close friend" of Moordryd, and Antauri, a fellow Air Gym Leader. For Lance as an exception, they all were on Moordryd's house hidden inside the mountain area discussing the problem they had in the moment with him.

Moordryd, as stubbornly as he could, walked away from them. Lance just followed to convince him to return. Finding that such thing was not a good idea, he just started to ask questions of his life and his training with his Pokémon.

"Why don't you answer me?!" the redhead cried in annoyance.

"Why should I answer a crow-drag like you?" he answered in an angry tone.

"Uh... you just did."

He muttered under his breath. The white-haired teen turned to Lance. "Just leave me alone!" His body glowed him a black and dark purple aura and transformed into his black dragon form. And with a jump and flap of his wings, he was gone.

"Hey, wait!" Lance was not going to give up on him. His body glowed blue and soon transformed in a wingless small light green dragon. His dragon form might not have the color a water dragon should, but it was corrected with water dragon features on his body. With a jump, he flew behind Moordryd.

* * *

"Moordryd did contribute with getting the large group to their Gyms. He was their leader," Antauri told the two Fire Gym Leaders.

"If that's so, why is he having a difficult time to understand that he is a Gym Leader, no matter if he was a villain in his past." Burn turned to Yisel. "Do you know? You can read minds after all."

"I can, but I can't read hearts. This is in his nature. _Que haga lo que haga; él regresará. No hay forma de escapar el destino._" The Pyrochic turned to the window.

"What's that suppose to mean?" the teen inquired.

"Let him do what he wants; he'll return. No chance to escape fate." Her gaze turned to her Espeon. "Isn't that right?" Her voice sounded sad for the two leaders.

Espeon purred in delight as her trainer started stroking her back. She almost fell asleep—almost. She sensed something. "Espi?" Her ears twitched. "Espi…"

"What's wrong, Espe—gah!" She gasped. A cold sensation went down her spine.

"Yisel!" Antauri and Burn stood up in shock. Her dark red fire-like mark on her entire back glowed.

Espeon jumped off of her and jumped to the window she was looking at. "Espi!"

"_¡Alguien viene!"_ she gasped out.

The two knew what she meant that time. Someone is coming.

"Let's go—" Antauri was cut-off by a shock on his stomach. His white crossed-feathers mark also glowed. He shouted in pain.

"Antauri! Yi—" Burn was also cut-off by the same cold sensation that Yisel felt, but on his right arm. He held his arm as his orange line mark glowed. "Yisel… who?" he muttered in pain.

"Aren't all the Gym Leaders here?" Antauri said in pain as he held his stomach.

"Yes. According to Leyenda and Propherok," she said as she painfully watched outside the window. The sky looked normal. No Propherok in sight. What would be wrong then? "Everyone is suffering this pain, including Moordryd, Lance." Yisel turned to Antauri. "The Monkey Team." Then she turned to the Fire Pharaoh. "Dojo, and dearest—"

"I'm leaving!" they both said in unison as they painfully headed towards the door.

"No!" The two looked back. "What would they do when they see you? They'll worry about your well-being. When they should worry about themselves. Isn't that right, Burn?" Her brown eyes gazed the teen, who was looking down.

"Yes…" he muttered.

"The pain will go away soon. Now sit, you two. We'll check the area for any abnormality. And then you can return with your loved ones." She managed a chuckle as she sat down. "It's kinda nice to tease my second-in-command. Now I see why Loogie does it so much to you."

* * *

The dragons were on the ground with their respectful marks glowing. The shocking and binding sensations on them—it was horrible.

"Moordryd, what's happening?!" Lance shouted in pain as he and the teen changed back to their human forms.

"How should I know?!" He looked up. Everything seemed normal.

In a few minutes, the pain started to cease. The boys stood up. It still looked normal.

"Lunatone," Moordryd said as he picked up a Pokéball from his belt and threw it at the air. It popped open and shot a stream of red light in front of it. The light took form and disappeared, revealing a floating moon-like rock creature.

"Lun…" it hummed.

"What's wrong here?"

"Lun-lun." Lunatone shook its body.

"Don't know? Great…"

"Um… Moordryd?" Lance said nervously as he pulled on Moordryd's sleeve.

"What, Mini-brat?" He looked down.

"Lun luna!" The Meteorite Pokémon shouted as it and its trainer looked up at the sky.

There falling towards them was a shouting human… or human-like. The person shouted as it continued to fall down.

"Let's move, Mini-brat!" Moordryd ordered as he grabbed the ten-year-old by his arm and pulled him away. His Pokémon followed suit.

"Moordryd, we have to save him… she… it… whatever! We have to save that thing!" the boy pleaded.

"No way!"

"Moordryd!"

"No!"

"Please?" Lance had no choice. He showed Moordryd his puppy-dog eyes.

"Oh, alright!" he said defeated.

'_Victory is mine! Heh heh.'_

"Lunatone, Psychic on that person! Save it!" commanded Moordryd.

"Luna!" Lunatone's eyes glowed bright light blue, and soon followed its body. The Pokémon concentrated on the person's body and soon that person was glowing in the same light blue aura. Its falling was slowing to the point that he was soon being carried by the Pokémon's power to the lonely grassy field. "Lun luna." The man had fainted.

"Thanks, Lunatone!" chirped Lance.

"Yeah, thanks. Return." Moordryd picked up the Pokéball and returned Lunatone. "Great, it's saved. Now let's go. We have our own problems now."

"Moordryd, aren't you curious to why it was falling?"

"No, now let's go."

"Moordryd…" he whined.

The white-haired teen kneeled down to the boy. "You've been hanging too much with Fizz, haven't you? She's manipulative, just like you're doing now."

"No!" he spat as a blush formed on his face. "We're talking about a fainted…" He looked at the person. "Man. Not a girl who's three towns away from us."

"You count the towns?"

Lance hid his face. _'Magna Draconis, help me now…'_ Lance looked up and saw that Moordryd was not there. "Moordryd?"

"Over here!" shouted the teen as he waved his arms. He was near the man who had fallen.

"Hey!" Lance ran towards him. He stopped and cringed at the sight.

It was a man of sorts. Half of his body looked like a normal adult male, but the other side resembled a monster. He wore a contrasting business suit. Lance soon referred the man from the scary movies he used to watch with his older brother.

"You wanted to help him," said Moordryd in a matter-of-fact voice.

"We've gotta take him to Yisel."

"Well, I'm not carrying him."

"But I'm too small to carry him. Please…"

"Oh, alright. Just don't give me those eyes again."

'_Score.'_ He smirked.

* * *

"Antauri, can you see anything abnormal?" Yisel asked the silver monkey next to her.

"No."

"Burn?"

"I'm no psychic that can see further ahead, but aren't those two dragons?" Burn pointed at the sky, where two dragons flew.

"You seriously want to be a psychic, admit it." Yisel grinned.

"No way. I like being the only person in the Fire Gym Leaders without Psychic powers. My Dark powers make up for the Psychic." He smirked.

"Just keep your Dark powers to yourself."

"Are ya afraid of them?"

"No, just afraid of your temper when you use them or Novae Blast when you're super hyper angry."

"Sorry for the short temper."

"You two, look." Antauri pointed at the dragons. The black one had a man on his back. "The man is unconscious."

The two dragons landed near the hidden house and transformed back into humans. The three Gym Leaders ran up to the Dragon Leaders and the man.

"His vitals are weak. We should take him to Nurse Joy," the silver monkey suggested.

"No. She's a Pokémon doctor, not a human doctor. I'll call one of the Grass Gym Leaders for an herb for him. Something to lift his power."

"Call Fizz," both Burn and Lance said in unison.

"_Ustedes dos se preocupan demasiado por ella,"_ Yisel said. "For that, I'm gonna call Parm."

"What'd you say?" they asked, still in unison.

"You two worry too much for her. She's a grown girl." Her mind tapped with the two boys. _'Why can't you two just admit you like her?'_

'_I don't! I just promised to protect her.'_ Burn did well with his promise ever since they separated in their journey.

'_I don't…'_ Lance blushed at the thought.

"Your face says other-wise," Yisel chuckled. She turned to the man. "I can't get much from him now. He's from another world; it shows. Is there identification with him?"

"Does this help?" Moordryd showed the brunette a gray wallet.

"You checked his pockets?!"

"That surprises you?"

"A little. I won't lie."

Moordryd opened the wallet and found a card with his face on it. "I can't read this. It's not Draconian." He tossed the card to Antauri. "You read it."

"I cannot."

"Gimme that!" Yisel grabbed the card. "His name is Harvey Dent. The picture looks like his right side, so I dunno."

"Does it say from where he is?" Burn kneeled to the man. He seemed familiar in a sort of way.

"Goth-Am City." Yisel looked at the Fire Pharaoh. "Am I even saying it, right?"

"Let me see." Burn looked at the card. "Gotham City. Yeah, you were saying it wrong. Excuse me for a few minutes." He left to the nearest tree.

"What're we gonna do with him?" Lance said as he poked his right side. "We can't just leave him like that."

"I say we get the truth out of him and send him to Team Eclipse," Moordryd replied.

"Don't joke." The thirteen-year-old Gym Leader looked at Burn. "What're you doin' over there anyway?"

He did not respond. He was talking with someone on his cell phone.

"Let me hear," Moordryd insisted. Yisel glared at him. He chuckled and transformed his ear into a black dragon ear. "He's talking to Loogie… and why is Loogie talking about cheese?"

"Y'know him, babbles of craziness," she said.

"Yes, I know… I know. Just stop talking about cheese and hang up already!" The seventeen-year-old frowned when he continued to hear the conversation. He hung up. He knew Loogie would continue talking. He headed towards the Gym Leaders. "What I though is true. I've seen this guy before."

"He's from Anima? He doesn't look like it."

"No. Y'see, I once saw Loogie reading a comic book and he was on it." Burn pointed at the man. "He's Two-Face. And man, he's uglier in person than I thought."

"On a comic in Anima? That truly is strange." Antauri turned to Yisel. "You didn't know about it? Your mind seems confused."

"I know there are a lot of dimensions, but one that actually connects with Anima, I didn't know," Yisel told them. "In anyway, he's unconscious and we have to help him."

"B-But he's evil!" Burn pointed out.

Yisel looked at him. "He's a villain?"

"Yeah…"

"Let's take him then! Psychic!" Yisel's eyes glowed purple and soon the man's body was covered in a purple aura. She used her powers to move the man in the air. "Burn?"

"Yeah?"

"You so want Psychic powers now."

"Dark beats Psychic." He smirked.

* * *

"_A comic book man, you say?"_ Parm asked bewildered by Yisel's request to help the man. He, Yisel and the rest of the Gym Leaders were talking on videophone.

"A comic book villain too," Yisel chirped in an almost joking tone.

"_But this is impossible! How in the Magna Draconis did this happen?"_

"How should we know, Professor? Just get your butt here now," Moordryd told him.

"_You don't have to be snippy."_ The Riogra Gym Leader turned to Yisel. _"Why didn't you call the near Grass Gym Leaders? Otto is next to you guys."_

Lance and Burn groaned. Another bad idea… for them at least.

"_And Fizz is a medicine maker. She can help you better than any of us."_

They groaned again. Why did Yisel torture them that much? _'Just call her and bring her here already!'_

"I have my reasons, Parm. I'll call Otto then. Heh, I forgot he was next to us for a moment there," Yisel chuckled. "Bye-bye now."

"_Fine."_ They hung up.

"Antauri, can you teleport there and pull Otto of whatever it is he's doing? If he's battling, then don't disturb him. I'll disturb Parm again."

Antauri nodded and in a blink of an eye and surrounded by light blue energy rings, he disappeared.

"So what do we do now?" Yisel looked at the remaining Gym Leaders.

"I'm staying out on whatever you guys are thinking," Moordryd answered bluntly.

"So battling it is!" The brunette patted the white-haired teen's back. "And guess who's battling?"

"No! No way!"

"Yes. Teleport!"

And when they disappeared, Two-Face recovered consciousness.

* * *

"Yisel?" Antauri asked. He had returned with Otto.

"Whoa… what happened here?" Otto watched the room. It was destroyed. The furniture, the shelves, the walls—everything. "Did Moordryd get angry or something?"

"No. I feel another mind here. Our guest is conscious."

"So does this mean I'm not needed?" Otto's tail fell in sadness.

"No, you're needed even more."

The green monkey's tail lifted up in joy. "Then let's find this Two-Face of yours." Otto ran to another room.

Antauri sighed. He took the entrance of the Gym, knowing the rest of the Gym Leaders might be there.

"Burn, I'm not seeing enough power of your Quilava's Flame Wheel. Moordryd, Taillow's Aerial Ace can be even faster. C'mon, I know you two can do it!" Yisel told the boys.

"Quilava, let's go! Flame Wheel!" Burn commanded.

"Qui!" The Volcano Pokémon nodded and ran towards Taillow. His body was engulfed in a fiery inferno and soon started rolling like a ball.

"Aerial Ace, one more time," ordered Moordryd.

"Tail taillow!" the Normal/Flying-type shouted as he flew at fast-pace—almost invisible—towards Quilava.

When they reached each other, Taillow disappeared, leaving Quilava hitting the space where the Tinyswallow Pokémon once was. Quilava spun around the battlefield, awaiting his trainer's next order.

"Quilava, Flame Wheel above you!" The seventeen-year-old pointed at the cave-like ceiling, where he had seen something move.

"Qui!" The Fire-type jumped to the ceiling and felt that he hit something. He also heard a chirped yell.

"Now take Taillow and bring him down with you!"

The Pokémon nodded as he and Taillow descended towards the field. Quilava was on top of Taillow, making the Tinyswallow Pokémon hit the ground first.

"Taillow, Peck and get out of there," Moordryd commanded coldly. He had enough of the battle.

Taillow pecked his enemy on the head, separating Quilava from himself. He had freed himself and left the Fire-type's side.

"Qui! Qui!" cried the Pokémon.

"Quilava!" Burn yelled in a worried tone. "Quick Attack. Land safely."

"Qui… qui!" Quilava nodded his approval on his trainer's plan. He placed himself in position on the air and shot himself towards the ground, a while light following him. Quilava landed perfectly on the field right next to his partner. He looked at Burn and fainted.

"Quilava…" Burn picked up his Pokémon and cradled him in his arms. "You did fine." He turned to Yisel. "Sorry. I know we can do better."

"Don't apologize. You're all still in training. Your strengths will come as you grow." She turned to her second-in-command. "I don't except you to be stronger because you're my second-in-command; I want you to do this for yourself. The only thing I expect from you is to be by my side when I need you and to be quick and decisive when I'm not by your side and people need me. Understand?"

"_Sí…"_ he answered her with the little Spanish he knew by the time. He showed her respect by speaking her native language.

"Good." She turned to Moordryd. "I'm proud of you, Moordryd. Using your past skills in a battle was a good idea. Slip, hide, evade; that was good stuff. Your last command sounded exactly like a confident old Gym Leader would say. You got the skills to be a Leader, you just don't understand it… or you just don't _want_ to understand it."

Moordryd stood quietly.

"So what is it?"

He looked at the door. Antauri was there. "You came…"

Yisel and the rest of the Gym Leaders turned to the silver robot monkey. "Was Otto available?"

"Yes… and so is Harvey Dent," replied Antauri.

"He woke up?"

"Didn't you know?"

"No. I was looking for flaws in the battle."

Lance ran up first to the door. He saw the destruction of the house. "Whoa… what happened?"

"Antauri, I found him!" chirped Otto as he pulled Two-Face's unconscious body. "He fainted again." He looked up and saw that Lance was there. "Hey Lance! Didn't know you were here too." He smiled.

"Otto, did you do this?" he asked bewildered from the sight.

"No." Otto pointed at the man. "He did."

The rest of the group entered. Everyone was surprised.

"My house! What happened to _my_ house?! My stuff!" Moordryd cried in desperation. He ran towards his Gym.

"Why did he run back?" Otto looked at Yisel.

"To check up on Decepshun, his dragon. She lives on a stable next to the Gym," she told them. "All the dragon gyms have a stable next to the Gym." She chuckled. "It's strange of him, he was out of character for a second there. Too bad I can't blackmail him with some evidence he did that."

"She's fine…" Moordryd muttered as he entered his house again. "That man's gonna pay!"

"You really want to cause trouble now, don't you?" Yisel turned to Otto. "What's wrong with him?"

"He's a villain. Y'know how villains get when they're made to do stuff they don't want to." Otto gazed at Moordryd—which he saw and got annoyed—then returned to Yisel. "They want to return back to their normal life."

"This is true… but when you're chosen, you're chosen. You can't stop your destiny with all of the will the world can give you. _Si eres escogido, es por una razón._ If you're chosen, it's for a reason." Yisel kneeled down to the man. "I'm sorry to say, but you're stuck here like the rest of us… unless it's was a mistake, something not made by legend."

A hand flew by and grabbed Yisel's collar. It was the man, Two-Face.

"Yisel!" the Gym Leaders cried.

"Two-Face, you're responding well," she commented, acting oblivious to the trouble at hand. She could admit—she was scared. _'But showing weakness in front of a threat is something I won't allow to happen.' _She could die in the matter of seconds if he was to attack. "So why the destruction here, my two-faced _amigo_?"

"Why am I here?" he asked weakly.

"We rescued you," Lance said as he pointed at himself and Moordryd.

"Why?"

"'Cause you fell from the sky, that's why. And I ought to send you back there again for breaking my stuff!" Moordryd complained.

"We can fix this house easily, Moordryd. Just start worrying about your fellow Gym Leader, me!" Yisel complained back.

"Why am I here?" asked Two-Face as he liberated Yisel from his grasp.

"I dunno, but you're in the wrong place, that's for sure. Our legend didn't include a villain from a comic book world connected with the Anima Dimension."

"How did you know?"

"My second-in-command, Burn, his friend used to read the comic books you were in. And since nobody has heard about this comic book, your world is seemingly connected with his, the Anima Dimension."

"Anima… breath. The Dimension of the Breath… of the Animals."

"Yeah… you're right." Her eyes narrowed at him. "You don't seem bad."

"I wasn't at the beginning."

"Would you do us a favor? We've been worried sick about you. Can our Grass Gym Leader Otto do a check-up on you? You were almost killed."

"Sure. You seem like a nice girl, why not?"

"She _seems_. That's the perfect word," Lance joked.

Yisel glared at them. She would soon find a way to get revenge on him… and a laughing Burn. "Guys, go to your separate ways now." The two boys' faces lit up and they walked straight towards the door. "But don't leave too far. I still need you. We have to deliver this guy to where he's suppose to go."

"Scales…" Lance muttered. He looked at Burn. He was already angry. Still, the boys and Antauri left.

"Can you two also leave? I don't like it when people breathe on my back," Otto said.

"How about this for breath? Gu—gah!" Moordryd was cut-off short by Yisel pulling his collar.

"Let's go, Black Dragon Brat," Yisel joked as she continued to pull Moordryd towards his Gym. The girl closed the door on the way.

"Why'd you do that?" he asked as Yisel liberated him.

"You've been acting strange this whole day. What's on your mind? Say the truth before I actually read your mind," she said.

"I wasn't bad at the beginning either… but why did I turn out this way?"

"What's you family history?"

"Well…" Moordryd sat down on one of the bleachers. "Father is evil, but I never got to meet my mother, she disappeared."

"_Lo siento."_ Her face had saddened. She was sorry.

"I was left raised by Father so I turned evil as well. But I always wondered, what if it was the other way around? What if Father disappeared and Mother raised me, would I have been the same…" He turned his gray eyes to Yisel. "And would I still been chosen a duty I never wanted to do?"

"You were born to do this, Moordryd. Whatever the "what if's" in life, all of us were chosen to do this to help save and protect Leyenda." She sighed. "You're a natural on what you do. You have a strategy and use it without thinking twice on it. Leyenda saw you worthy on being a Gym Leader, and a Dragon Gym Leader nonetheless. You weren't bad at the beginning. Everyone was good in a point of his or her life, no doubt. They were just tempted to be bad. But after all this time, you were tempted to be good again. And that's something to be happy and proud about. Not everyone reverts from bad to good, y'know."

He glared at her in silence. But in his mind, he was thanking her for her kind words. Maybe… just maybe, he was starting to get it. He had to pass through all of that stuff, had to think all the "what if's" in life to understand he was there—and he was the only one worthy to be the Black Air Dragon of Adjunt.

But he still wanted to know: why him? Of all the people of Dragon City, why him? Why was not the duty given to Pyrrah, Wulph, Phistus, Khatah, Rivitt, or Vociferous; but to him?

"Welcome!" she chirped.

"What?"

The Pyrochic pointed at her head.

"Right… you can read minds…"

"But I'm not gonna end this sappy!" A fireball covered her hand. "Fire Punch!"

"What?!" He jumped out of the way of Yisel's punch.

"Ha, you're still quick. You don't weaken after emotions."

"You're a mumbler, you know that, kid?"

"Really? My parents told me to speak less loudly," she joked.

"I heard an attack." The two teens turned to Otto, who was on the door. "Yisel, it was you. I heard "fire" on the word."

"Y'know, just keeping Moordryd on his dragon toes and whatnot." She grinned. "Is our guest fine?"

"Yeah, he just needed to eat and an explanation."

"You _gave_ him an explanation?" She started to worry.

"Nope," he laughed. "Antauri gave it to him."

"So the rest of the guys here?"

"Yeah, Antauri kept them here. Burn and Lance really wanted to go."

"The two get impatient. They don't like being in the same place for so long." Yisel laughed. "Let's go check-up on this guy before we send him off to wherever."

* * *

While Yisel listened to Two-Face's stories, she was looking at records of the rest of the regions. The rest of the Gym Leaders listened carefully. His left side was actually human once. He had been in an accident that cost him with his blue deformed left side.

Yisel checked the web pages in the computer in Moordryd's house. _'Nothing in Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, Orre, Sinnoh, Fiore, the Orange and Sevii Islands. And he isn't for the Jewl Region, that's for sure.'_ She had other options, but she clicked on a page with the name Sunola. Professor Lanos wanted to investigate that region and do a connection like he had done recently with Sinnoh and Fiore.

She started to read the history and found something interesting: they needed but one Gym Leader… from another world.

"This is it!" she laughed. "I found it! You're leaving to Sunola!"

Everyone looked at her bewildered. "Sunola?"

"Yeah, it's a region not far from here. It's a two-day boat trip from here. Apparently they need one Gym Leader… from another world."

"It's not me. It was all a mistake," he told the girl.

They all stared at him in silence.

"Why would I, a villain, be chosen for a destiny I'm not worthy of? It must be a mistake."

"How did you get here anyway?" Antauri asked him.

"I woke up in a forest, I tried to find my way out, and I disturb this yellow-human thing with a pendant…"

"In other words, a Hypno," Yisel clarified.

"And they next thing I knew, I was falling."

"So my guess is that you already were in Sunola, but when you disturbed that Hypno, you came here by Teleport. You have a destiny on Sunola."

"No, I don't," Two-Face whispered to himself.

"Why me? There are a million of other people better than me out there. But why me? Someone who's too deep in darkness."

"There's something good inside of you that made you worthy." Everyone looked at Moordryd, who stood up. "Stop sulking that this is a mistake and get your butt up to Sunola before I make you go!"

The villain smiled. "Good enough."

* * *

"Are you sure you want to take the scenic route to Sunola? I mean I can take you there with Teleport in a few seconds. It's no bother at all," insisted Yisel.

The group had arrived to the capital, San Juan, since it was also the docking for boats to go to other regions. Luckily, the Sunola boat was deporting that day.

"Yes, I'm sure. I had a bad experience with Teleport already. Plus, it gives me a chance to study a little bit of this world," Two-Face said as he looked at the boat, the L.S. Star.

It was a large and wide white boat with a yellow phoenix design on the side. It was a Leyendarian boat; the other regions did not have Starlight design on their boats.

"Just contact us when you get there and when you need anything," said Yisel.

"And next time you come here, don't expect us catching you," Moordryd said. "The first time was your lucky and last time."

"Good enough. I'm not planning on returning back here in Teleport anytime soon." Two-Face turned to the Gym Leaders. "It was a pleasure to meet you. Sorry I caused so much trouble."

"You're sorry, what about my house?" the white-haired teen muttered under his breath.

"Hey!" Yisel slapped behind Moordryd's head. "I told you we were gonna fix it all this evening." She turned to Two-Face. "Get in there. I can only hold him for so long," she joked.

"Thanks for everything," the man said as he took off towards the ship.

Burn chuckled. "Too bad Loogie missed him. He's gonna kill me if he finds out."

"Better be your skin than ours," Lance joked.

"Hey, what's that suppose to—" he shouted as he collapse. _'That cold feeling again…'_ He grasped his right arm as his marking appeared again.

The horn to the ship blew as the small bridge between the dock and the ship started to move away.

Moordryd soon collapsed. His right arm also glowed its marking. The shocking feeling had returned.

The horn blew again. The ship started to move.

Antauri and Otto soon followed. The shocking feeling on Antauri's stomach's mark, and Otto's leaf mark on his right arm that burned.

The horn blew again. The people cheered as they left Leyenda.

Lance fell. His hands glowed blue and felt that they were being crushed by something.

The last horn blew. Two-Face had taken notice of the docks.

Yisel was the last to fall. Her back was cold. Her dark red marking glowed. She grinded her teeth in pain. _'Was I wrong? Why has another appeared on the Pokémon World? What is his destiny?'_

And with that, the ship was out of sight. The Gym Leaders were left lying there, suffering the pain.

Someone else was coming—to Sunola.

* * *

_**A/N:**_ I'm done! Whoo… I'm tired…

Two-Face is from _Batman_. I don't watch it, so I had to make due with info from Wikipedia. Hope it turned out okay.

A prologue for Mystica234's connection to my story _Leyenda_; her story _Sunola_. Hope you read it!


End file.
